


when pigs fly

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Massu discovers that he can fly, he learns more than he wants to about his colleagues.





	when pigs fly

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for newsficcon 2012.

Massu has felt weird all day. Not the kind of weird that makes his stomach hurt; the kind that has his nerves sparking for _more_. Like a sudden high, only he hasn’t had any energy drinks today and he’s never taken a nonprescription drug in his life. Regardless, it feels like something within him is clawing at him to be let out.

Desperate to alleviate some tension, he runs around his room and flaps his arms up and down, cringing when he bangs his head on the ceiling.

On the _ceiling_.

Massu looks down. The ground is three feet away.

Oh. He can fly.

Curiously, he stops flapping and starts to fall, rushing to lift his arms enough to lower himself gently to the ground. He holds out his arms and stares at them both. They look normal. He can’t decide whether it’s disappointing or relieving that they haven’t suddenly turned into wings.

He can _fly_.

Flapping again, he soars around the small confines of his bedroom. It’s not too difficult to figure out how to turn and dive, flip and soar. Treading air upside-down is awkward, but he can do it, and he finds that using swimming strokes makes it easier to navigate.

Soon his arms are starting to tire, and rightfully so. It seems that gravity is still working on him, and he’s no lightweight. Massu will have to schedule in extra time on the weight bench in order to build his strength, assuming he wants to fly for longer than twenty minutes at a time.

He should tell someone. The first person who comes to mind is Shige, who is his closest friend in Johnny’s, but he’s also the most skeptical. Though there isn’t much he could refute if Massu became airborne right in front of him, Massu would rather not spend the rest of the day trying to figure out _why_ exactly he can defy the laws of physics.

Tegoshi is an option– an annoying, clingy one, but still someone who would be as excited as Massu is about this new ability. He would probably also want Massu to take him on a treetop tour around the city, so Massu decides to wait until he can comfortably fly while carrying another person. Tegoshi’s pouts are lethal.

Massu smiles as he thinks of Koyama. Perfect. Koyama is happy whenever others are happy, which is one of the many, many things Massu likes about him. And since he doesn’t weigh a lot, Massu can practice flying with him. Koyama it is.

As excited as he is, Massu could probably fly all the way to Koyama’s new apartment, but he takes the train to keep from drawing attention. It’s dark, late into the evening but not an unacceptable time for company, though people would still notice a man soaring across the sky. That would just invite questions he doesn’t want to answer.

Koyama lives on the third floor of a small building. Massu knows that Koyama’s bedroom window faces the back, so he sneaks around to the alley and prepares for lift-off. It’s such a thrill to fly outside, though it occurs to him halfway up that _anyone_ could look out the window and see him; it ignites a ripple of fear strong enough to make him shiver. Maybe he should have just knocked properly and demonstrated for Koyama inside.

It’s already too late, and being spotted by the neighbors becomes the least of Massu’s concerns as he reaches Koyama’s window and catches a glimpse of him. Massu’s not sure what he’d expected Koyama to be doing, but it was along the lines of watching TV or reading or playing with his cat. _Not_ sprawled out on his bed, pants around his thighs, hand flying up and down his erection while his other arm is flung over his mouth, most likely to muffle his noises.

Massu’s so stunned that he almost falls on his ass from the sudden halt in movement. He catches himself just in time, landing smoothly and staring unseeingly at the dumpster in front of him as he processes what he’s just seen. All he can really think is how _hot_ it was, his nerves singeing for different reasons now as his body reacts to the sight of Koyama in the throes of passion. This should disturb him, but not much fazes Massu anymore. Not in this industry.

The erotic side of him wants him to fly back up, watch a little longer and see what happens, but the only thing worse than being caught flying would be being caught flying with his hand down his pants watching his unsuspecting leader do the same thing. So Massu reluctantly returns home, the image of Koyama jerking off burned onto the backs of his eyelids, and Massu comes so hard that he levitates enough to bang his shoulder on the showerhead.

He won’t be able to look Koyama in the eye for a while, so sharing his secret with him is out of the question. It’s probably for the better anyway, since Massu remembers that Koyama is actually scared of heights.

*

In hindsight, flying isn’t really the most practical superpower, particularly when one can’t use it in the daylight. Massu thinks it would be much more convenient to be able to teleport, or perhaps move things with his mind. Flying still takes effort and even if it was socially acceptable for him to flap his arms instead of taking the stairs, it would still be tiring.

Even so, he wants to share his secret with someone. There are several times he wants to confess to the other NEWS members, particularly when they’re discussing levitation options for their concert tour (“I don’t need any” is on the tip of his tongue), but he fears it would take away from their productivity. Work first, fly later.

On the first night of the new moon, Massu chances a flight. Once it’s dark, no one can see him soaring across the sky, and it’s such an exhilarating feeling to feel the air all around him. He experiments with different arm movements and loops, lasting longer than usual due to his recent gym training. The other day he picked Tegoshi right up off the floor with no problem, and Koyama had joked about having Tegoshi dress like a girl and making them do a dance routine together.

Thinking of Tegoshi leads Massu in the direction of his place. Despite having flown for a good while already, he’s not tired at all. Knowing Tegoshi, he would get bored after one trip around the city anyway. But since he was already here, and Tegoshi’s car is in the parking lot, he may as well stop by.

Having learned his lesson the first time, he doesn’t go anywhere near the windows. He’s not that good at landings yet, so he lowers himself onto a tree by the carport where he can just climb down the rest of the way. Except that there’s no reason to climb down, since he has a bird’s eye view of the driver’s seat of Tegoshi’s car through the moonroof, lit by the streetlamp next to them, and Tegoshi is seated there.

He is also not alone. Massu covers his mouth to muffle any stray noises as he watches his partner and sometimes friend toss his head back in ecstasy, biting his lip as a head of messy black hair bobs up and down on his lap. Massu wonders if this ability is somehow connected to the sexual behavior of his bandmates, but that’s a little far-fetched. It’s just a coincidence.

He’s too flustered to move, scared of attracting attention from Tegoshi or his neighbors if he suddenly fell out of the tree or flew off in a hurry. Not that he could drag his eyes away from the sight before him, anyway; Massu starts to feel like some kind of pervert for liking to watch his friends like this. People watch porno movies all the time, he reasons, but they usually don’t star people they associate with in their daily lives. Now Massu will have two members he can’t look in the eye.

Tegoshi’s fingers sink into the hair of the person pleasuring him and Massu notices that the hair is very short. It’s probably a man, which doesn’t surprise Massu as much as he expects. He knows that Tegoshi keeps his options open just like Massu himself does. This particular man doesn’t seem to like Tegoshi pushing his head down, lifting his arm to smack Tegoshi on the wrist, and his hand looks familiar. Massu’s blood runs cold as he considers the possibility that he knows him, too.

Then Tegoshi’s mouth falls open and he moans so loudly that Massu can hear remnants of it all the way up in his tree, and Massu can’t do anything but watch in aroused horror as Tegoshi’s body shudders in orgasm. The head in his lap lifts, turning to face Tegoshi and capture his lax lips in a hard kiss, and Massu would recognize that nose anywhere.

“Ryo,” he breathes softly, shoving his fist into his mouth like someone was going to hear him. His trauma levels have just increased exponentially now that there’s _two_ of them in one compromising situation.

The next thing Massu sees is Tegoshi’s seat falling back, Ryo climbing on top of him, and Massu doesn’t think he can handle witnessing what’s bound to come next. He makes it until Ryo lifts one of Tegoshi’s bare legs around his waist before Massu resolutely turns the other way, feeling proud of himself as he gathers his bearings and calms down enough to fly away.

He learns very quickly that it’s impossible to fly with an erection, the fast speed of the air stimulating him even more. Reluctantly he finds an inconspicuous place to land and takes the train home, grateful for his baggy pants, and as much as he tries to fight it, he can’t see anything but Ryo and Tegoshi behind his eyes as he finally gets himself off in the privacy of his own shower.

Next time, Massu is calling first.

*

It’s not just his bandmates who are getting busy. Massu starts seeing all kinds of people in different states of sexual union while he’s out on his night flights, though the strangers are much more preferable. He’d rather watch a young college man do his girlfriend doggy-style on the balcony than catch an eyeful of Akanishi Jin tending to his pregnant wife on the roof.

He would think a famous idol would have plenty of space in his own home for dubious activities– save for himself and the younger Johnnys who live with their parents– but the trend continues with KAT-TUN’s Taguchi and his supposed ex-girlfriend in the park, Kanjani8’s Yokoyama and Murakami on a soccer field, and a rather disturbing EbiKisu reunion down by a creek. He even caught his childhood friend Kitagawa Keiko held up against a dark alley wall by another _girl_. He had no idea that the people he’s worked with had so much outdoor sex. His only conclusion is that they’re all exhibitionists, which may explain their career choice.

There’s only one more night of the new moon, and Massu sits at home with a frown. He enjoys flying, but it’s not that fun alone. Maybe he’ll have to endure Shige’s inane quests for logic after all, though he makes it a point to text first.

M: Hi, are you free? There is something I want to show you.  
S: I’m home. Come on by.  
M: Are you sure you’re not busy?  
S: I wouldn’t tell you to come by if I was.  
M: OK. Meet me on the roof.  
S: You’re weird.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Massu takes off and soars the short distance to Shige’s building. He sees Shige standing on the roof, looking annoyed as he watches over the ledge for Massu’s car to pull up. Massu waits for him to pull back before announcing his presence, not wanting Shige to fall from shock; Massu could probably race him to the ground and save him, but he doesn’t want to find out for sure.

“Hey,” he says casually, hovering a few feet above the floor.

“What the–” Shige starts, cut off by the sight of Massu _flying_ in front of him. “You…how?”

Massu shrugs without breaking his stride. “I don’t know. I woke up one morning and could do it.”

Shige approaches him carefully, and Massu flutters down until his feet hit the roof floor. He stands still while Shige scrutinizes his arms– he supposes that Shige is looking for evidence of wings, too.

“It’s not as awesome as it looks,” Massu tells him. “I can’t fly for too long without my arms hurting, and I can’t fly in the daytime or moonlight because people will see me.”

“Yeah, but…” Shige trails off as he looks at Massu incredulously. “You can see everything from up high, can’t you?”

“Well, yes.” Massu hadn’t been too interested in seeing the city from above, especially since every time he looked down, someone he knew seemed to be in a questionable position.

Shige pouts. “I’m jealous. I wish I could fly.”

“Do you…” Massu pauses as he considers Shige’s weight and his level of exhaustion. “Would you like me to take you for a ride?”

It feels even weirder coming out of his mouth than it had in his head, but Shige’s quick to nod and steps forward before surveying Massu’s body. “But how?”

“You can get on my back,” Massu says helpfully, leaning down for Shige to hop on. “I had thought Tegoshi would be the first to ask, so I built up my muscles in preparation.”

“Tegoshi didn’t ask?” Shige inquires as he carefully leans on Massu’s back and loops his arms around Massu’s shoulders. “That’s strange.”

“I didn’t actually have an opportunity to tell him. He was busy.”

Shige doesn’t ask him to elaborate on that, just responds with a grunt that Massu feels on the back of his neck, and he almost shivers. There must be a chill tonight, even for summer.

He tests his additional weight on the roof before jumping right off the edge, twitching a little as Shige gasps at being airborne, and finally he declares them safe for takeoff. Shige holds onto him tighter as they fly upwards, his legs clamping around Massu’s waist like it’s a seat belt.

“Are you scared?” Massu asks, raising his voice to be heard amongst the wind.

“A little,” Shige admits, his voice deep enough to rumble in Massu’s ears when he speaks. It’s pleasant to listen to, but distracting at the same time. It’s also directed into his hair.

“I thought you wanted to see,” Massu says.

“I do…” Shige trails off, and Massu feels him turn his head and look down over his shoulder. His sharp intake of breath has Massu smiling, a warm sensation spreading throughout him at the level of awe from his good friend right now. “It’s beautiful.”

Massu follows his line of sight, seeing Tokyo lit up at night with all of its lights. “It kind of is.”

“Can we go to Mt. Fuji?” Shige asks excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to see the top.”

“Cheater,” Massu scoffs. “But I don’t think I can make it that far. If I did, I wouldn’t be able to get us back down.”

“Oh.” Shige sounds disappointed, and Massu feels sad until he gets an idea.

“I’ve got something better.”

On the top of Tokyo Skytree, they settle into some semblance of a sitting position since the roof isn’t actually made for habitation. Shige won’t let go of him even one they’re seated, and Massu doesn’t blame him; it _is_ a long way down.

“What do you think?” Massu asks, his own heart racing. He’ll have to rest for a bit before the return flight.

“I’m so enamored right now,” Shige replies. “This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Massu feels his face heat up, though he doesn’t know why. “It’s definitely the best thing I’ve seen this week.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shige asks. “What all have you seen? Have you left Tokyo? Flown over the ocean? This is so _exciting_ , Massu. You can go anywhere.”

And to think, Massu had been worried about Shige trying to understand the scientific impossibility of his new ability. “I’ve only seen things I don’t want to see,” he finally says.

Shige leans up a little to see farther, but still holds his death grip on Massu’s arm. “Like what?”

“Like our bandmates in various stages of sex,” Massu answers, making a face like the words taste bad.

“ _What_ ,” Shige responds, sounding more in awe than when he was looking out at the skyline. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was.” Massu cringes at the memories. “I went to show Koyama first, but he was having some alone time with the curtains open. And Tegoshi…let’s just say he’s made amends with Ryo.”

“I could have gone forever without knowing that,” Shige says, and Massu turns to see him making an adorable face of disgust. “No wonder you made sure I wasn’t busy first. Though I’m not really in a position to be doing that anyway, especially outside.”

“What do you mean?” Massu asks, realizing after the fact how personal of a question it is.

Shige answers it anyway. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? I don’t have anyone to do those kinds of things with.”

“Koyama didn’t, either,” Massu says, and all at once the implications of that statement hit him. “Ah, sorry.”

Shige’s laughter makes him feel better, though the grip on his arm loosens. “It’s okay. We all do it, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I had to do it after watching all of that,” Massu answers without thinking, then blinks at the third consecutive absence of his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Really?” Shige asks, sounding interested. “That’s…wow.”

Massu cringes as he looks the other way. “I don’t know why I said that.”

“I’m beginning to understand,” Shige starts, and his tone is so airy that Massu turns right back to face him, “why they prefer being outside.”

“Yeah?” Massu prompts, suddenly curious.

“Well, like right now, for instance,” Shige explains, shifting to pull his knees to his chest. “There are all of these people below us, going about their business. Doesn’t it excite you to know something like that while you’re, you know, being intimate?”

Massu pauses to consider this. “I guess I haven’t thought about it like that before.”

“I mean, there’s no possible way they can see, unless they can fly of course.” Shige laughs again, a rich sound that’s pleasant to Massu’s ears. “That and being out in the night air…let’s just say I can see the appeal.”

Massu nods, then jumps when Shige clutches his arm again. His first thought is that Shige had lost his footing, but when he rushes to grab him back, he finds himself face-to-face with freshly-licked lips and a pointed expression.

“Oh,” is all he gets out before Shige closes the distance between them. His lips are slippery against Massu’s, but they find each other and Massu returns the kiss wholeheartedly. He loves kissing a lot, and he likes Shige, though that ‘like’ escalates quite rapidly as their kiss deepens. A familiar yearning forms deep inside him, but it’s accompanied by a thrill that feels foreign to him.

“Sorry,” Shige gasps between kisses, and Massu rushes to shake his head. “I’m not usually…this forward…but the thought of you…touching yourself…is really hot.”

It’s Massu who pulls Shige into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, and Shige’s groan is much deeper than Massu would have expected. Massu bends his knees and places his hands at Shige’s waist, pulling him closer and he’s the next one to moan at the feeling of Shige hard against him. He wants to feel more, hardening himself as they rock together, Shige rolling his hips in a way he’s never done on stage to grind down against him.

“Shige,” he gasps, and Shige kisses him harder. Hands fuss with his belt buckle and all Massu can think to do is lean back to give him better access, giving a helpful hop when Shige tries to push down his pants low enough to expose him. “Are we really going to do this on top of Tokyo Skytree?”

“Yes, yes we are,” Shige says in a rushed voice, and Massu sees no reason to argue. “Truth be told, I’ve wanted you for a while. I just never found a good time to tell you.”

Massu’s brain can’t switch gears long enough to process the confession, though his hands grasp at Shige’s back as he pulls him back into his mouth. This kiss turns soulful, felt in his heart as well as his groin, and Massu thinks that he may be kissing Shige for a long time after this.

Then Shige reaches for Massu’s right hand and rubs three of his fingers together. “Can you?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Massu answers, and Shige tears open a tiny gel packet to pour the contents onto Massu’s fingers. He coats them for longer than is necessary, and Massu notices the hesitance. “Shige, have you done this before?”

“Only to myself,” Shige admits, then laughs. “There, you know something personal about me now.”

“We don’t have to–” Massu starts.

“I want to,” Shige cuts him off. “It feels right, now, here, like this. I’ll be fine, just go slow.”

“We have all night,” Massu thinks out loud, and Shige smiles against his lips as he steps out of one leg of his pants and underwear.

“This is so exciting,” Shige says, shuddering as Massu brings his fingers between his legs. “Do it, Massu.”

Massu bites his lip at the first push of his finger inside Shige’s body, but Shige gradually opens up and even pushes back as he inserts another and moves them. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Shige replies, his voice much deeper, and Massu fingers him a little harder to hear more of it. His mouth drops to Shige’s jaw, kissing whatever skin he can find while keeping his ear by Shige’s mouth to hear anything that comes out, though Shige’s next noise nearly deafens him as he groans and pushes back against Massu’s touch.

“Shige,” Massu says, feeling awestruck, inexplicably close to Shige, and very, very turned on. “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah,” Shige breathes in response, reaching into his pocket for a foil packet. He does the honors himself, and Massu moans as Shige makes contact with his incredibly hard cock. Massu’s hips start snapping when Shige rubs him with the rest of the lube, and his laugh sounds even better like this. “Do that inside me.”

“Almost,” Massu whispers into Shige’s neck, twisting in a third finger. He’s a little rougher because Shige’s still touching him, but he’s also still pushing back and he groans so enticingly when Massu quickly moves his fingers in and out, simulating sex. “Ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shige says impatiently, and Massu almost laughs until Shige smacks his hand away and hovers over his lap. He expects Shige to say something else, but all he does is crush their mouths together as he sits down, slowly taking Massu’s cock inside him and gasping into the kiss.

Massu feels it in every nerve of his body, his hands grabbing Shige’s hips to ease him along. His thighs make contact with Shige’s and it’s so surreal to be completely inside him, surrounded by hot, tight muscles as Shige adjusts to his presence. Shige’s trembling in his arms and Massu lifts his hands to hold him more intimately, their kiss slowly breaking apart as Shige’s harsh breaths overcome him.

“You feel so good,” Massu whispers, and Shige gives a tentative rock back and forth. “ _Oh_.”

“Massu,” Shige breathes, rocking again, and Massu can’t stop from thrusting deeper in contrast. “That’s…do that. Do more of that.”

Massu plants his feet on the ground to give him more momentum to push up, his fingers squeezing Shige’s shoulder blades as Shige starts to bounce. It’s so good and Massu is so _hot_ that a small breeze reminds him where he is, Shige’s words about the people below them flooding forefront in his mind, and it arouses him even more.

Each of Shige’s low groans have him thrust harder, racing for his peak much faster than he would have liked, but Shige seems just as keen on finishing as soon as possible. He bounces relentlessly, pushing down when Massu rocks up to take him in even deeper, and Shige cries out when Massu hits a particular spot inside him.

“Touch me,” Shige gasps into his ear, and Massu’s shiver covers his entire body. “Get me off. Please.”

“Okay,” Massu replies without thinking, detaching one of his hands from Shige’s back to bring around his waist. Shige’s cock is hard and leaking, practically jumping into his hand, and the combination of Shige’s relieved noise and the way he tightens around Massu is almost too much. “ _Shige_.”

“Just like that,” Shige says, starting to falter in his rhythm, but Massu’s there to take over with hard thrusts and a quick wrist. “Oh, god, I’m going to come.”

Massu feels it before the evidence slicks his hand, Shige’s body clamping down around him along with the sharp groan that has Massu trembling with his own need. He wants nothing more than to throw Shige down and really pound into him, but that’s not feasible in this small area of the roof and he makes do with what he has, which is grabbing Shige by the hips and thrusting upwards as fast as he can.

His own moan resounds in his ears as he finally achieves release, holding Shige close to him as orgasm surges through him, reaching even his toes. He’s so full of sensation that all he knows is Shige and this feeling that he wants to feel again and again, and it’s only heightened when Shige leans down to kiss him.

“Too bad we can’t do that in mid-air, huh?” Shige says, quietly like there’s someone close to hear them, and that possibly has Massu shuddering even more.

“There is no way I could fly and do that at the same time,” Massu replies as he struggles to catch his breath. “I don’t even think I could get two inches off the ground right now.”

“I’m in no hurry to get back,” Shige tells him, and Massu kisses him deeply.

Flying is the last thing on his mind right now.


End file.
